Powerpuff, Powerpaff
by Daniil Iver
Summary: Jubilee of the X-Men is sent to Townsville, where Mojo Jojo's plans are close to completion...
1. Mojo Jojo's Best Plan Ever!

Disclaimer: Jubilee and the X-Men belong to Marvel, the Powerpuff Girls and Townsville belong to Cartoon Network, and Iver is all mine.   
  
1. Mojo Jojo's Best Plan Ever  
  
The city of New York, home to the Uncanny X-Men - mutant adventurers lead by Professor Charles Xavier, the greatest telepath of Earth.   
  
The time is 12.00, the 1st of April.   
  
The couple chatting in the hangar of Xavier's mansion are Jubilation Lee and Daniil Iver aka Salamander, both mutants.   
  
"I still can't understand why Professor wants US to take care of it", the fireproof Salamander says.   
  
"And why not?" Jubilee answers. "Are you, like, dissatisfied with this mission?"  
  
"Can't say so, Jubes. Still it would be pleasant to spend at least some time in NA. What is that place again?"  
  
"The city of Townsville. One stupid name if you ask me."  
  
"After our "wonderful" vacation I like any name if it doesn't sound like "Savage Land"".   
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
"A little worse than I would like to remember", Salamander sighs. "Well, let's move! Townsville's waiting for us!"  
  
***  
  
The city of Townsville, home to many of its sitizens, like Professor Utonium, Ms Keane, the Mayor, Rainbow the Clown...   
  
And a great many supervillains, one of which is just planning his new terrible criminal action!  
  
"Yes, yes!" - the ape-like villain said, rubbing his hands. "Now I will able to take over Townsville, and then all of the world, using my latest technology - Mojo Jojo's giant powerful armored robotic hunters, modified, reprogrammed and painted into more proper color than that stupid purple one, or as I call them, - THE SCARLET SLAYERS!"  
  
The ten robots that Mojo Jojo was proudly looking at were in fact the Sentinels, mutant-hunting machines invented by Dr Bolivar Trask. The Monkey Mastermind had applied some changes, and so now the robots were colored red, armed with some of Mojo's nasty inventions, and their software wasn't targeted on capturing mutants anymore. The only thing the Slayers existed for was obeying Mojo Jojo's commands.   
  
"Now I'm going to make all and every superpowered person in Townsville obey me!" Mojo laughed. "Oh, but wait! Who will be the first target for my Slayers?"  
  
The most evil genius of all genuine evildoers searched through his files in order to find a perfect victim.   
  
And meanwhile...   
  
***  
  
Here's the home of Professor Utonium, one of the greatest scientists to have ever lived. The owner himself is now working in his laboratory, finishing some doubtlessly wonderful scientific project.   
  
Professor's life used to be rather boring, though filled with science and some great stuff like lasers, white mice and sleepless nights, until one of his unique experiments provided an unexpected but very peculiar side effects. That day Professor accidently added some Chemical X into the concoction he was just mixing. (Chemical X is a major cool stuff that can make you superpowerful faster than you can say "The Mayor of Townsville is an eccentric but polite short old gentleman". Then again, it would most probably turn you into a monster.)   
  
Anyways, there were two side effects. First, the Professor's laboratory assistant, a monkey named Jojo, somehow mutated, turning into the evil genius Mojo Jojo.   
  
Second, that's how Professor Utonium created his greatest work...   
  
***  
  
"The Powerpuff Girls?" Mojo muttered to himself. "But what can I use them for? Heat eyebeams... Hm... I've got more powerful ray guns... superstrength? My robots are good enough for my needs. Blossom's ice breath? Maybe... no. Not now, as I already possess Mojo Jojo's giant powerful modified reprogrammed painted green refrigerator, which is doubtlessly more practical, as Blossom doesn't have a special section for storing bananas."  
  
Mojo gave a little sigh.   
  
"It seems I'll have to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, just as I have planned. Oh..."  
  
An evil grin appeared on Mojo Jojo's furry face.   
  
"Maybe I should start with the destruction of another superpowerful creature? That would be MOST entertaining!.."  
  
Mojo quickly typed the necessary commands, reviving the Scarlet Slayers.   
  
"Orders received", the robots said with their emotionless voices. "Approximate time before completion - seven hours".   
  
And the former Sentinels left Mojo's laboratory, followed by his booming laughter. No one ever pronounced the name that Mojo loaded into their memory.   
  
Scarlet Slayers have no fear, but all the living creatures called that villainous villain simply HIM... 


	2. A warm welkum

Author's note:

Well, I always thought Mojo was ambitious. I mean, REALLY ambitious. And Him had always been numero uno, so it was natural to get rid of a very dangerous concurent.

Anyways, here goes part two – and thanks for your reviews! : ) 

2. The warm "welkum"

"Hi, Professor!"

"Hi, Buttercup".

"Hi, Professor! Did I say I love you today?"

"Oh, Bubbles, aren't you cute…"

"Hi, Professor! How do I look? Huh? What do you think?"

Professor Utonium, brilliant scientist and creator of the wonderful Powerpuff Girls, looked thoughtfully at Blossom's new haircut. Hair was the tender point of the red-haired beauty. Of course she managed to overcome the stress when Bubbles and Buttercup nearly destroyed her beautfil chevelure, but Professor sure didn't want to repeat that story…

"You're absolutely smashing, Blossom", he smiled.

"Thanks!" – and absolutely happy Blossom dissapeared.

"Oh, girls!" Professor called.

The superpowered protectors of Townsville had already reached their room, but their father's voice made them, ah, a little anxious.

"Do you think he found out about Twiggy?" Bubbles asked quietly.

"Come on, it's just a hamster!"

"A giant mutant hamster", Blossom sighed.

"But we had to place Twiggy SOMEWHERE!"

"I know, but…"

"Girls, I need your assistance!"

The next moment Professor saw the three pair of beautiful innocent eyes watching him curiously.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You see, Professor Xavier, a colleague of mine…"

"He isn't like that awful Professor Dick, is he?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course not. Charles Xavier is a great man, indeed. Um… where was I?.. Oh yes. Two of his students are coming to Townsville to investigate some phenomena, and I promised him to provide any necessary help. Will you please meet those students in the airport and help them.."

"Of course!"

And the Powerpuff trio left before their father could finish the phraze.

"…get to the hotel?.. Oh, my little angels", the Professor smiled. "Always so eager to help".

***

And while Professor Utonium was working in his lab, girls were flying towards the airport, and Jubilee and Salamander were trying to guess what Townsville was like, Mojo Jojo decided to relax a bit.

"Ten ripe bananas hanging on the wall, ten ripe bananas hanging on the wall… but if one of the bananas should accidently fall?..(something is definitely chewn then swallowed) Yummy! There will be nine ripe bananas hanging on the wall!"

Mojo's singing was interrupted by the roaring sound of Scarlet Slayers' engines.

"What? You're back already?"

"It was impossible to destroy mutant designate: Him", the robots said. They didn't look too well – all beaten and fused, missing some arms and legs… but all of the Slayers managed to return.

"What do you mean, impossible?" Mojo roared angrily. "Why?"

"Evil never dies, Master", the Slayers explained.

"Oh, brother…" Mojo muttered. "So what HAVE you done, you worthless pieces of cybertronic junk?"

"Mutant designate: Him was neutralized using the static field. Being a zone of stopped time, it is virtually impenetratable for any existing force".

"Really…"

Mojo Jojo smiled an evil smile.

"I have to see this myself. You!" – he ordered to the Slayer that was almost intact. "Bring me to the place where you left Him".

"Yes, Master".

But little did the triumphant Mojo Jojo know that fighting Him made the Slayers' software a bit unstable. Calling the scary villain "mutant designate: Him" was the first troubling sign. But alas! – Mojo was too happy to notice it.

So Mojo Jojo left his laboratory, eager to see the fallen lord of evil. And meanwhile…

***

"Say, Amoeba Boys, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked. The Townsville's Most Pathetic Criminals were holding a big placard with a crooked inscription saying "Welkom to taun of Sitysvil".

"We're commiting crime!" – one of the Amoeba Boys giggled. "All the tourists will think that they are in the town of Citysville, NOT the city of Townsville!"

"Oh, yeah. That one's really clever", Buttercup commented with an evil grin.

"Look, I think there are the guys we were told to meet!" Bubbles said.

She was right. The black-haired girl wearing bright yellow overcoat was none other than Jubilation Lee, and the gloomy lad near her was Iver.

"Didn't know you don't like flying", Jubilee mentioned.

"Normally flying is OK… the things I really hate are children and monkeys". 


	3. City of Townsville, quiet and peaceful

Author's note: I'm really, really, really sorry that it took me this long to publish the third chapter... I just humbly hope that you'll still like it!   
  
3. City of Townsville, quiet and peaceful…   
  
She has got everything that money can buy. And it's not because her Daddy seems to be made of money - though he really does. The true reason is that Princess Morebucks WANTS to possess everything. Her powerful instincts can turn this cute little girl into a screaming monster, and once you hear her battle cry - "DADDYDADDYDADDYIWANTITIWANTITIWANTIT!!!" - it will be quite a while before you can forget it. That is, if you are lucky enough to forget it at all.   
  
***  
  
"Strange place", Salamander muttered.   
  
"You can say that again", Jubilee agreed. "Like, nothing personal, but giggling amoebas this big make me nervous. Ugh… they look a bit like Mojo* the Megawhiner".   
  
"Hi!"   
  
A little girl with blonde pigtails appeared next to the X-Men, her enormous blue eyes full of joy and curiosity.   
  
"Hi, I'm Bubbles! Are you new in Townsville? Do you like baby whales? We're here to meet Professor Xavier's students, that's you, right?"   
  
Jubilee looked at Iver. The fireproof mutant just sighed. "Children and monkeys", he whispered.   
  
"Er… hi Bubbles", Jubes answered. "I'm Jubilee, new in town, and yes, we ARE Xavier's students. Oh, and baby whales are way rad!" - she smiled.   
  
Two more girls approached as Jubilee was saying that, a cute brunette and a redhead with hair as gorgeous as Jean Grey's.   
  
"The grim one is Dani…"   
  
"Yeah, pleased to meetcha".   
  
"I was right, girls!" Bubbles said proudly. "It's Jubilee, I like her. And these are my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup. Our dad told us to meet you".   
  
"We are Professor Utonium's daughters", Blossom added. "Welcome to Townsville!"   
  
"Thank you", Jubilee said. "Um… Bubbles? Why are you, ya know, floating?"   
  
"Am I?" Bubbles looked at her hovering self, than at her sisters, and alighted to the ground slowly. "Oops. Sorry".   
  
"It's okay", the young X-Man smiled. "Some of my best friends use to fly, too. Are you mutant?"   
  
"Not really".   
  
"You see", Blossom explained, "we're the Powerpuff Girls, local superheroes. We were born with superpowers, so we use them to protect the citizens of Townsville against criminals, and accidents, and villains, sort of thing".   
  
"Superheroes?" Salamander repeated. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Is that wrong with you, bid dude?" Buttercup asked aggressively, flying up so that she was level with Iver's face. "Do you think that if you are a superhero you must be a man with big muscles and really short on brain, and girls should stay home learning to be mummies?!"   
  
"Sheesh, calm down, Supergirl", Salamander smiled. The black-haired puff reminded him suddenly of Wolverine. Then again, Buttercup was the first one to call him "big dude" - Iver was the third member of "Shorties Superteam" after Wolverine and Jubilee. "It's just that most superheroes I have seen preferred to wear masks, unlike you".   
  
"We tried it once, too!"   
  
"Yes, but results were unexpectedly, um…"   
  
"Pathetic", Buttercup finished. "We're not criminals to hide our faces. Just imagine it, 'And once again the day is saved thanks to three still unidentified flying girl-shaped objects'!"   
  
"That would be unforgettable!", Jubilee laughed.   
  
***  
  
And now let's follow the evil Mojo Jojo, who's now proceeding with his evil plans…   
  
… jumping before a big sparkling cube and singing "I got Him right where I want Him"?! Has he finally gone nuts?   
  
"Now Townsville shall see who's truly the most horrible, most evil and most dangerous of them all!" Mojo exclaimed.   
  
The red figure inside the cube didn't answer. Static field couldn't destroy Him, but it could hold him inactive for a really long time - much to Mojo's joy.   
  
Scarlet Slayers had just activated the second field in order to make sure that nothing happens to the sign standing near the cube.   
  
"Property of Mojo Jojo  
  
I, Mojo Jojo, possess this static field and everything within, which includes a mix of atmospheric gases, microorganisms of several types, and the criminal formerly known as Him, who is now my property. I have caught him and placed him inside this static field, so that I, Mojo Jojo, the greatest criminal mastermind to have ever existed, could take over this planet!   
  
Signed -   
  
Mojo Jojo  
  
P. S. And the Powerpuff Girls will be able to do nothing to stop me, because they are next!"   
  
***  
  
"Do you still hate children?" Jubilee asked with a smile. Salamander just growled.   
  
"I couldn't quite hear you-u!"   
  
"Okay, okay, SOME of them are not so bad," the X-Man muttered. "Or it only seems so. Did your new little friends tell you anything useful?"  
  
"Nothing special. There are the citizens of Townsville, Powerpuff Girls that protect them, and a bunch of supervillains that are, like, supervillaining around until the Girls fly in and save the day".   
  
"So the quest continues", Salamander muttered.   
  
He tried to seem disappointed, which wasn't true. The inn was really comfortable, and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were eager to help them.   
  
And he liked Jubilee. In fact, he would try to get closer to her a long time ago, if only he could answer the question of "How could I flirt with this girl without being gutted by her friend Wolvie". It wasn't like Logan wanted to keep the girl to himself - he just didn't trust Salamander. The fact that Logan trusted almost no one wasn't really comforting.   
  
And for a man whom Wolverine didn't trust it was pure suicide to flirt with his young partner the Jubester. But there had to be a way - and Iver believed that he could find it.   
  
He wouldn't be so optimistic if he could see the future - for Salamander's future was a world of hurt, and it was coming from the big gun in little girl's hands.   
  
* There's a character called Mojo in the Marvel Universe, and Jubilee caused him really lots of trouble. Though Marvel's Mojo is richer, Mojo Jojo is really much more cuuuuuuute. :) 


End file.
